


HEV Suit Battery

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [35]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Hev Suit, The HEV Suit dying, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Coomer needs the most recent charging station. Gordon pretends that he's not on a very very low battery.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	HEV Suit Battery

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Angst prompt 7 with gordon and a dead HEV suit :) ?
> 
> 7\. “I can’t breathe”

Coomer needed the last charging port for his legs. Gordon didn’t say anything about it, ignoring the warnings of low power that the HEV suit mumbled to him, since he had turned down the voice of it the moment he put it on. He hated the noise of it from the moment he put the suit on. 

Surely there was going to be another charging station soon enough. It would be fine. The light on his chest that signaled the power was already dim enough that no one was going to notice if it went out. This thing couldn’t be heavy enough to stop him completely from movement right? 

Well, when the suit began to beep softly at him, 5%, 4%, 3%, Gordon began to worry about it, actually. The less power he had, the heavier the suit felt, the slower he moved, the more they began to comment on it, poke fun, and the more aware Gordon became that there was not a charging station near. 

“Guys?” Gordon paused for a moment in the middle of a hall, and could feel the exasperation that began to roll off of them all in that moment. Tommy even seemed a little bit annoyed, but underneath it was a calculation, hidden in those glowing eyes, and Gordon frowned. 2% “I might have a problem.” 

“What? Little slow boy? Little slow man, can’t even keep up with old men?” Benrey poked fun at him, of course he did, but Gordon swallowed thickly, the joints beginning to lock on the HEV suit. 1% 

“No uhm.” Gordon looked down at his chest, then took a big breath, holding it, just as the barely there light went dark. 0% “The suit’s dead. I-... I can’t breathe.” 

It was so much heavier than he thought, it crushed his chest and his arms, trying his best to breathe pas it, he had took that big of a breath on purpose, to try and lock the suit like that so he could breathe, but the suit seemed to want to bow and fight against it. 

“Dead?” Tommy asked, moving over, cupping Gordon’s face oh so carefully, finding the panic in his eyes. 

“I can’t move. I thought, I thought I could find the next charging station and be okay, but I can’t, I can’t fucking move-” He shook, and Tommy shushed him carefully, looking back to Coomer. 

“Can you carry him?” Coomer nodded quickly, moving over to Gordon, who turned his panicked, teary eyes to Coomer, who smiled at him. 

“You’re gonna be fine.” He hummed, and Gordon nodded just barely, shaking slightly as Coomer wrapped his arms around the HEV suit’s middle, the joints locked as he did, causing it to be a rather awkward heavy position to carry Gordon in, but they had nothing else. Tommy, with Gordon taken care of, turned to Bubby and Benrey. 

“Run ahead. Find the next charging station.” There was something in his eyes that had the two of them nodding and running up ahead, Tommy and Coomer following, carrying Gordon between them to make it just a little bit easier, and Gordon tried to breathe easier, chest barely moving as it fought against the metal of the suit, unmoving against his frantic struggles as the suit began to crush tighter and tighter against his lungs, desperately hoping that the next charging station would be close, close enough that the suit would hold out long enough. 

That Gordon wouldn’t begin to suffocate inside the HEV suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I had some fun with this.


End file.
